¿Quien soy?
by Hoshina Minami
Summary: Hinamori Amu es una chica que sufrió un accidente por lo cual no recuerda a sus amigos, su familia, su pequeña hermana ni si quiera a todas las cosas relacionadas con los charas y Easter.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Este es mi segundo fic ya que el primero lo público en Facebook espero no cometer errores y sin nada más que decir Shugo Chara no me pertenece le pertenece a Peacht-Picht

Capitulo 1 !No me digas sama¡

**Amu pov**

Soy Hinamori Amu tengo 12 años, por el momento estoy de vacaciones pero muy pronto ingresare a 1º año de secundaria estoy muy nerviosa ya que me han dicho que no es lo mismo que la primaria

**Fin Amu pov**

Amu: Ahh…-Suspiro la pelirosa mientras contemplaba las estrellas **(N/A: Esta en el balcón) **¿Eh? Una estrella fugaz, ya se pediré un deseo, por favor estrella fugaz concédeme este deseo, lo que deseo es poder mostrar mi verdadero yo y que todos me acepten-Pensó para sí misma la pelirosa

Amu: Tal vez sea una tontería pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz pero al menos creo en la posibilidad –Pensó la pelirosa-Después agrego- Es muy tarde debería irme a dormir

Al día siguiente…

Katsumi: Amu-sama la señorita Utau-sama la espera –Se oyó la voz de una mujer por el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Amu

Amu: Hai Katsumi por cierto no te había dicho que me llamaras Amu no Amu-sama

Katsumi: H-Hai pero es mi deber como empleada Amu-sama

Amu: Es cierto que descortés de mi parte entra por favor

Katsumi: Como ordene Amu-sama-Katsumi abrió la puerta

Amu: Bien Katsumi no me vuelvas a decir Amu-sama solo dime Amu

Katsumi: Pero Amu-sa…-Fue interrumpida por Amu

Amu: Ya se que es tu deber como empleada pero no eres una simple empleada desde que ocurrió aquel accidente tu me cuidaste como si fueras mi hermana mayor asi que es por eso que te considero como si fueras mi one-sama

Katsumi: Arigato Amu-sama

Amu: Ya te dije que me llames Amu de acuerdo

Katsumi: Esta bien Amu

Amu: Por cierto…etto…t-te puedo…llamar…o-one-sama-Dijo la pelirosa algo sonrojada

Katsumi: está bien

Amu: Ahora decías que Utau me estaba esperando

Katsumi: Así es Amu-sa…digo Amu

Amu: Ves vas mejorando ahora iré con Utau así que puedes ir a divertirte de acuerdo one-sama

Katsumi: Arigato Amu

Mientras con Utau…

Utau: ¿Por qué demora tanto?-Penso Utau

Amu: Utau gomen por la espera

Utau: Esta bien pero sabes que ¿Tenemos que ir a grabar mi nuevo álbum?

Amu: ¿Eh? ¿Nuevo álbum?

Utau: Te lo dije hace una semana Amu-Dijo algo enojada Utau

Amu: Gomen Gomen bueno vámonos

Utau: Esta bien

Amu: !ONE-SAMA VOLVEREMOS PRONTO YA NE¡-Grito Amu a su "one-sama"

Katsumi: Cuídense

Amu: !HAY¡-Grito con tono alegre al cerrar la puerta

Utau: Amu

Amu: ¿Nani?

Utau: ¿Katsumi es tu one-sama?-Pregunto algo confundida Utau

Amu: ¿Eh? No te equivocas yo le digo así por que desde aquel accidente ella me cuido como si fuera mi one-sama

Utau: Ya entiendo, bueno vámonos

Amu: Si

Cuando llegaron al estudio…

**N/A: Eso es todo quedo muy corto si es así discúlpenme espero reviews**

**Amu: ¿Qué paso después?**

**N/A: No te lo diré mejor despidámonos de los demás**

**Amu: OK**

**Amu: Esperamos reviews y también ¿continuamos? o ¿le dejamos hasta aqui?**

**N/A: Espero que me digan que continue espero ese es un sueño inalcansable pero bueno...**

**Ambas: Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Ya ne dejen reviews =^-^=**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Un reencuentro?

**Minami: Ohayo Mina antes que nada gomen por no subir capítulos pero aparte de que soy nueva estuve castigada y hasta hoy me libre o más bien me liberaron del castigo TT_TT**

**Ikuto: Y todo porque no hiciste una ta…**

**Minami: Si dices algo te castro-susurrando al oído de Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Eso en que me afecta ¬¬-susurrando**

**Minami: Ya no podrás tener hijos con Amu =^-^=-susurrando**

**Ikuto: O_O" ¿Eh? A este decía que la castigaron por no hacerle la taza de café a su papa**

**Minami: Bueno, bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Peacht-Picht**

**_Capitulo 2: ¿Un reencuentro?_**

Cuando Utau y Amu llegaron al estudio…

Manager: ¡UTAU, AMU LLEGAN TARDE¡-Dijo la manager de Utau (Minami: Es la misma manager de Utau que en el anime)

Utau: Gomen pero vera Sanjo-san cuando salimos de la casa de Amu se me olvido que no traía la gorra y unos fans nos empezaron a perseguir así que por eso tardamos-Le dije una mentira a Sanjo-san y mirando discretamente a Amu dándole a entender "Sígueme la corriente"

Amu: Es cierto Sanjo-san-Dije siguiéndole la corriente a Utau si no me hubiera asesinado hay mismo y todavía quiero vivir

Manager: Utau tienes 5 minutos ni un minuto más para alistarte-Dije con tono de superioridad suerte que Utau es rápida cambiándose

Utau: Hai, Amu esperame aquí ¿De acuerdo?-Dije para después alejarme hacia mi camerino

Amu: Esta bien-Dije mientras Utau se alejaba a su camerino y Sanjo-san me dio la espalda con la mirada hacia abajo-¿Sanjo-san se encuntra bien?-Pregunte a Sanjo-san al parecer no se veía nada bien

Manager: S-Si es solo que…-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si Utau descubre que le dije algo a Amu sobre Ikuto su hermano y que no le hemos dicho nada del accidente de Amu me despedirá

Amu: ¿S-Sanjo-san?-Pregunte de nuevo a Sanjo-san no se ve bien ¿Qué le estará pasando?

Manager: No es nada, iré a lavarme la cara-Dije para luego dirigirme al baño **(N/A: Nunca he estado en donde graban las canciones y no sé si tienen baños dejen a mi imaginación)**

**Amu pov**

Desde que Utau se fue a arreglar hace como un minuto Sanjo-san (la manager) ha estado rara ¿Qué le pasara? Se fue a lavar la cara al baño, Sanjo-san llego un minuto más tarde.

**Fin Amu pov**

3 minutos más tarde llego Utau y empezaron a grabar la canción

** Soledad**

******_Me asomo por la ventana _****_ sin embargo tu no estás hay  
siempre al dormir recuerdo  
tu rostro rozándose junto al mío  
Pero más sin en cambio al despertar  
descubro que solo fue un sueño mas  
ya sé que este amor prohibido esta  
pero no dejo de pensar en los tiempos  
que pase junto a ti, los tiempos en que  
me hacías sonrojar con tan solo  
al oído susurrarme pero un día  
te fuiste diciendo que ibas a tu sueño  
alcanzar pero por qué  
has tenido que tardar tanto  
no aguanto mi soledad  
unas cadenas invisibles  
se apoderan de mi ser  
con esta soledad tan triste  
que ya no puedo aguantar más  
por eso regresa amor  
solo quiero desacerme de estas  
cadenas invisibles que se apoderan  
de mi ser regresa para sentir como  
nuestros rostros se rozan de nuevo  
y nuestros labios se tocan en un profundo  
beso...pero aunque no sea así estoy feliz  
de tan solo saber que te amo._**

**Amu pov**

_Cuando Utau estaba cantando se me vino a la mente una imagen borrosa de un chico al parecer tenia orejas de gato, Utau siempre me ha dicho que de ahora en adelante todas las canciones que toca serán para que me ayuden a recordar un poco…pero…no se…si debo…contarle…sobre esta imagen que tuve…tal vez solo fue una imaginación mia, por cierto discúlpenme no les he contado como fue mi accidente ¿Verdad? Pues verán hace 2 años, tuve un accidente automovilístico y al parecer yo perdí la memoria y ahora no recuerdo si tuve familia o si todavía la tengo, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, Utau fue la única que fue a visitarme al hospital al parecer ella pago todos los gastos del doctor, pero al enterarse de que no recordaba nada me llevo a mi casa con mi "one-sama" Katsumi por supuesto que Katsumi no trabaja de gratis ella tiene su sueldo puntualmente cada quincena ya que Utau se ha ofrecido a ayudarme desde que Utau me ha estado ayudando yo a la única que recuerdo es Utau…solo recuerdo que Utau y yo al principio nos llevábamos mal la razón no la se pero después nos volvimos amigas._

**Fin Amu pov**

Utau: Amu ya hemos terminado de grabar-Le dije a Amu aunque ella parecía estar en la luna o sabrá dios en que parte

Amu: ¿Eh?, a gomen Utau, sabes me gustaría caminar un poco en el parque-Le dije a Utau después de todo no quería preocuparla con mis imaginaciones por favor Amu un chico-neko enserio Amu debes dejar de ver tantos nekos y acojerlos para que después de una semana se vallan de tu casa **(N/A: Aquí Amu adora a los Nekos no la culpo)**

Utau: Esta bien, ten cuidado, a por cierto Amu mañan te presentare a alguien ¿Podrias venir a las 5:00 am?-Dije con una dulce y tierna sonrisa

Amu: Esta bien, pero como tengo que venir tam temprano entonces me debes una hora de Karaoke con todo pagado ¿Ok?-Le dije con una sonrisa un poco burlesca

Utau: ¡!MOO¡ Amu eso no es justo pero está bien tendrás tu Karaoke-Le dije a Amu como si de verdad estuviera molesta con ella-Se me olvidaba tienes que ir a mi casa-agregue con una sonrisa de nuevo

Amu: 2 horas Utau-Le dije sarcásticamente a mi amiga

Utau: Ya que-Dije nuevamente como si me molestara 2 horas de karaoke para mi era como pagar 5 pesos

Amu: Bueno me voy a caminar un rato al parque ¿Ok?-Dije mientras me iba alejando hacia la puerta no recibí respuesta no importaba después de todo Utau está muy ocupada.

**Narra Amu**

Camine hacia el parque que no quedaba más que como a 6 cuadras de donde estaban grabando la canción de Utau…pero al llegar fui rodeada por un grupo de personas haciéndome preguntas como ¿Tu eres Hinamori Amu-sempai? ¿Me das tu autógrafo? ¿Cómo se siente que te dediquen una canción? ¿Cómo conociste al famoso violinista Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

5

4

3

2

1

¿Quién es el tal violinista ese? ¿Canción? ¿Autógrafo? Utau ayúdame onegai Pensé para mí misma, disculpen pero se puede saber de qué me están hablando le pregunte al grupo de personas que me rodeaba…¿Acaso no viste la tele? El violinista más famoso del mundo te dedico una canción nos enseño una foto tuya y tu no lo viste vaya niña está en que estará pensando me reclamaron el grupo a lo que yo respondí pues disculpen pero tuve que acompañar a mi amiga Utau a grabar su nuevo álbum y no conozco a dicho violinista o no si Utau se enteraba de lo que había dicho me mata pero para mi desgracia alguien puso sus manos sobre mis hombros a lo que yo solo voltee la cabeza pensando "Utau no me mates por lo que he dicho" **(N/A: Se refiere a lo del nuevo álbum de Utau)** pero para mi desgracia me dio un escalofrió al ver a un joven de cabello color azul ojos zafiros tez morena y un uniforme con algunas cruses, 2 en las orillas de la camisa y 2 en la manga de la camisa ¿Q-Quien eres? Le pregunte a aquel "extraño" a lo que el me respondió Amu que chistosita ¿C-Como es que sabes mi nombre? Pregunte nuevamente, Ya Amu deja de hacerte la chistosita y dime te ha gustado la canción que te dedique ¿C-Cancion? ¿C-Cual canción? S-Sueltame yo no te conozco lo siento y dicho esto me eche a correr hacia una heladería en la cual a una cuadra mas adelante vi a mi salvación Utau ¡Utau¡ grite con todas mis fuerzas y corriendo hacia ella la abraze y me puse a llorar U-Utau creí que me iban a secuestrar le dije a Utau en susurros casi inaudibles

**Fin de la narración **

**Utau pov**

Una voz me grito Utau y se abalanzo sobre mi llorando mi querida amiga Amu lo que me dijo fue que creía que la ivan a secuestrar ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Qué paso? Si alguien le hace algo a Amu no sabe con quien se esta metiendo primero lo mato después lo destazo me desago del cuerpo y antes de eso le hago dejo una nota con su familia diciendo "Siento haberme metido contigo Hinamori Amu" **(N/A: Me excedi un poco-nya gomen-nya tengo el hipo del neko-nya)**

**Fin Utau pov**

¿Qué paso Amu?-Le pregunte a mi amiga Amu

U-Utau un "extraño" llamado Tsukiyomi Ikuto…-No pude finalizar ya que Utau…

O_O" ¡HAS DICHO TSUKIYOMI IKUTO¡ ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE HISO EL PERVERTIDO DE MI HERMANO?-Le dije a Amu maldito Ikuto ahora si te castro si le has hecho algo a Amu no me has conocido

T-Tu hermano yo no lo sabía pero dice que me conoce y se sabe mi nombre Utau ayúdame, también un grupo de personas dijeron algo sobre una canción

Gomen Amu pero él hace 2 años se fue de viaje pero como yo puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida yo no fui aunque él fue obligado a ir tu saliste con él hace un año y ahora que lo pienso el me dijo algo sobre una promesa que te había hecho para antes de que llegara no recuerdo muy bien esa promesa y al parecer es el violinista más famoso del mundo pero…no le hemos contado nada sobre tu accidente-Le dije a Amu con la mirada baja haciendo que mis flequillos taparan mi frente

Ya veo no te preocupes pero entonces cuando se lo diras Utau-Le pregunte a Utau

¿Eh?, ah n-no se cuando

Yo si lo se, mañana mismo se lo diremos ¿Ok?-Le pregunte a mi amiga pelirubia

De acuerdo Amu-Le dije a Amu con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro

Mientras tanto con Ikuto…

**Ikuto pov**

_Hol a todos soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto 13 años de edad ya que entre en los exámenes no tenia ni idea de que hacer asi que reprobé y estoy repitiendo un año, siguiendo con mi descripción tengo ojos color zafiro pelo azul soy un violinista famoso pero…también tengo a mi pequeña neko, Hinamori Amu me invitaron a un programa de Tv y le dedique a mi pequeña Neko una canción, fue como un sueño la vi en el parque donde le solía tocar melodías que escribía solo para ella pero con un grupo de personas asi que me acerque y le pregunte ¿Te gusto la canción que te dedique? Ella se asusto al parecer se estaba haciendo la chistosa pero…ella se asusto tanto que se fue corriendo a lo que yo en vez de quedarme para que todos me pidieran autógrafos mejor me fui rápidamente de hay después de caminar rápidamente 2 calles me dispuse a saltar de tejado en tejado gracias a la ayuda de Yoru mi chara segui asi hasta que llegue a un parque donde antes solia ver las nubes y dormir pacíficamente acostado en el pasto Amu que demonios le estará pasando ring, ring, ring se escucho ese ruido proveniente de mi teléfono al abrirlo pude notar que decía "Tienes un mensaje de Hoshina Utau" asunto: "Amu" me sorprendi al ver esto inmediatamente lo abri y al leerlo decía_

_Hola one-chan, sabía que vendrías hoy aunque no esperaba_

_Que fuera tan pronto, dejando eso a un lado te mando este_

_Mensaje para citarte mañana a las 5:00 am en la casa de Amu_

_Para hablarte sobre lo que le pasa a Amu por favor ni se te_

_Ocurra ir a su casa y meterse en su cama cono cuando eran_

_Pequeños ya que ella sufrió…eso es todo lo siento pero esto_

_Debemos desirtelo personalmente, te esperamos no faltes._

_Att: Utau_

_Remitente: Si no vienes te castro_

_Termine de ver el mensaje y abri mis ojos como platos que demonios le paso a amu que es lo que me quieren decir por que Kami-sama por que a mi_

**Fin Ikuto pov**

**Minami: One-chan me van a sangrar los dedos ayudame**

**Akemi: Disculpen a esta loca de mi hermana pequeña bueno eso es todo antes que nada me presentare soy Hoshina Akemi aunque no estoy registrada en esta pagina pero soy la one-chan de Hoshina Minami aunque nuestros verdaderos nombres son el de mi querida hermina es Aiko Minami y yo me llamo Akemi Tokemi Yorosku onegai antes de irnos agradeces los reviews a: DarckLove, , God Fenrir, Cindy Ec y Lucy Neko1807**

**Ambas: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Ya ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**Minami: Ya se lo que me van a decir cosas como "Te demoras demasiado" o "¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES?" pero si les digo **

**por que me tarde demasiado seguro no me creen**

**Akemi: Disculpenla pero veran se descompuso la computadora de un dia para otro y nosotras quedamos con la cara de O_O" "Aqui hacen brujeria"**

**Minami: Si bueno pero ya aqui les dejo el capitulo junto con el disclaimer**

**Ambas: Shugo Chara y sus personajes no le pertenecen a Minami si no a Peacht-Picht**

_**Capitulo 3: La verdad no siempre es un cuento de hadas...**_

**Ikuto pov**

_Hol a todos soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto 13 años de edad ya que entre en los exámenes no tenia ni idea de que hacer asi que reprobé y estoy repitiendo un año, siguiendo con mi descripción tengo ojos color zafiro pelo azul soy un violinista famoso pero…también tengo a mi pequeña neko, Hinamori Amu me invitaron a un programa de Tv y le dedique a mi pequeña Neko una canción, fue como un sueño la vi en el parque donde le solía tocar melodías que escribía solo para ella pero con un grupo de personas asi que me acerque y le pregunte ¿Te gusto la canción que te dedique? Ella se asusto al parecer se estaba haciendo la chistosa pero…ella se asusto tanto que se fue corriendo a lo que yo en vez de quedarme para que todos me pidieran autógrafos mejor me fui rápidamente de hay después de caminar rápidamente 2 calles me dispuse a saltar de tejado en tejado gracias a la ayuda de Yoru mi chara segui asi hasta que llegue a un parque donde antes solia ver las nubes y dormir pacíficamente acostado en el pasto Amu que demonios le estará pasando ring, ring, ring se escucho ese ruido proveniente de mi teléfono al abrirlo pude notar que decía "Tienes un mensaje de Hoshina Utau" asunto: "Amu" me sorprendi al ver esto inmediatamente lo abri y al leerlo decía_

_Hola one-chan, sabía que vendrías hoy aunque no esperaba_

_Que fuera tan pronto, dejando eso a un lado te mando este_

_Mensaje para citarte mañana a las 5:00 am en la casa de Amu_

_Para hablarte sobre lo que le pasa a Amu por favor ni se te_

_Ocurra ir a su casa y meterse en su cama cono cuando eran_

_Pequeños ya que ella sufrió…eso es todo lo siento pero esto_

_Debemos desirtelo personalmente, te esperamos no faltes._

_Att: Utau_

_Remitente: Si no vienes te castro_

_Termine de ver el mensaje y abri mis ojos como platos que demonios le paso a amu que es lo que me quieren decir por que Kami-sama por que a mi_

**Fin Ikuto pov**

**Al dia siguiente en la casa de Amu...**

**Din din-Se escucho el timbre de la casa**

-Ah Utau-sama la señorita Amu en seguida baja-Dijo Katsumi al abrir la puerta-Si gustan pueden esperar adentro-Dijo Katsumi con una sonrisa

-Gracias Katsumi-Respondio la pelirrubia entrando junto con su hermano

-Gustan un poco de te-Pregunto Katsumi

-No gracias-Respondieron al unisono los hermanos Tsukiyomi

-Amu ya se esta demorando demasiado-Dijo Ikuto un poco aburrido

-Tanquilo Iku...-Fue interrumpida la pelirrubia

-Siento haberlos echo esperar-Dijo una pelirosa

-Esta bien-Contesto Utau

-Katsumi puedes dejarnos solos-Dijo Amu a Katsumi

-Como ordene-Contesto Katsumi y se retiro de la habitacion

-Muy bien lo que queremos hablar contigo Ikuto es...-Comenso Utau

-Sobre el por que no te recuerdo-Contesto Amu

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refieren?-Pregunto algo confundido el peliazul

-Veras hace un tiempo yo sufri un accidente automovilístico en el cual perdi la memoria-Contesto Amu con la cabeza agachada haciendo que sus flequillos taparan su frente

-¿Por que no me habias dicho nada Utau?-Pregunto molesto el hermano de Utau

-Yo...-Contesto la pelirrubia pero fue interrumpída

-Ella no tiene la culpa-Contesto la pelirrosa

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto la pelirosa

-Lo que oyes ella no tuvo la culpa-Contesto la pelirosa levantando la cabeza y mirando directamente a los ojos al peliazul

-Esta bien, pero si me lo hubieran dicho antes las entenderia-Contesto el peliazul mientras salia de la casa de Amu

-Amu yo...debi...-Dijo Utau pero fue interrumpida

-Tranquila has echo lo que pudiste durante todo este tiempo-Dijo Amu a Utau brindandole una calida sonrisa

-Amu-Contesto Utau dandole un abrazo a Amu

-Si no te importa Utau quisiera estar sola-Dijo la pelirosa a su amiga

-Entiendo-Contesto Utau y se marcho

Cuando Utau se fue amu subio las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y pensar un poco pero cuando abrio la puerta encontro algo raro en su cama...

**Minami: Ahy esta el capitulo ya se que es corto pero es lo unico que puedo ofrecerles debido a que pronto me voy con mi papa y one-chan a no se donde**

**Akemi: Tomatazos, reviews, flores (Si es que las dan), criticas, sugerencias, rosas con espinas, todo es bienvenido aunque creo que van a aber mas tomatazos que nada por el retraso**

**Minami: Que considerada-sarcasmo**

**Akemi: Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**Ambas: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Minami: "Poniendose un impermiable y sacando un paraguas" bien ahora si estoy lista para los tomatazos**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿La Shugo Chara Ran?

**Minami: Mina ya llegue con el cuarto capitulo jeje y quiero aclararles algo no todos los fanfics que subo los hago junto a one-chan algunos son de mi pura invencion ejemplo este fic y otro que estoy subiendo titulado "Pensaste que seria eterno, te equivocaste" y el one-shot "Meids y Nekos hacen buena combinacion" si se quieren reir con ese one-shot no creo que lo logren ya que no soy buena con la comedia se me da mas la tristeza**

**Akemi: El unico fanfic que estamos subiendo juntas es uno titulado "Amarte no es facil"**

**Minami: Ya se que one-chan siempre aparece ayudandome con la presentacion o cosas asi pero no significa que lo hagamos las dos juntas **

**Akemi: Bien ya que aclaraste eso ahora si Ni Shugo Chara nis sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autoria de Peacht Picht**

_**Capitulo 4: ¿La Shugo Chara Ran?**_

_-Si no te importa Utau quisiera estar sola-Dijo la pelirosa a su amiga_

_-Entiendo-Contesto Utau y se marcho_

_Cuando Utau se fue amu subio las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y pensar un poco pero cuando abrio la puerta encontro algo raro en su cama..._

-¿Que es eso?-Pregunto para si misma una pelirosa mientras cargaba un pequeño huevo rosa con decoraciones de corazón en el mismo-Utau no me gustan tus bromas-Volvió a decir para si misma la pelirosa con una gotita en la nuca al estilo anime

**Asi la pelirosa se dispuso a llamar a su amiga Utau...**

-Moshi Moshi-Se escucho decir del otro lado del movil

-Utau tus bromas no me gustan-Dijo rápidamente una pelirosa

-No te entiendo-Contesto la susodicha confundida

-Utau se puede saber que tipo de broma es esta dejarme un huevo rosa con adornos de corazon-Respondio la pelirosa y en un momento Utau se encontraba en la habitacion de Amu asi que la pelirosa colgo

-Amu donde esta el huevo-Dijo rápidamente Utau en la habitación de Amu

-Aqui tienes-Dijo la pelirosa mostrando el huevo de color rosa a su amiga pelirubia

-Bien ya que tienes esto supongo que puedes verlas ¿No?-Pregunto Utau a Amu señalando dos bulto flotadoras al lado de ella

-U-Utau ¿Q-Que son esos dos bultos?-Pregunto algo asustada la pelirosa señalando a los dos bultos al lado de Utau

-Soy iru-Contesto el bulto con traje de diabla

-Y yo Eru-Contesto el otro bulto con traje de angel

-Veras Amu ellas son Shugo Charas y representan lo que quieres ser-Respondió Utau-Y tu tienes bueno tenias 4 Charas Ran la deportista, Miki la artista, Suu la cocinera y Dia tu brillo-Agrego la pelirubia

-Si eso paso entonces como es que ahora solo tengo una-Pregunto dudosa la pelirosa

-No lo se tal vez Ran tu chara la cual ha vuelto a nacer te ayude recordando algo-Respondio la pelirubia tranquilamente

**En eso el huevo empezo a romperse y una brillante luz rosa empezo a inundar todo el lugar...**

**Minami: Bueno y hasta aqui quedo si que soy mala pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso**

**Akemi: Tan alegre que se ve y es malvada nee mina**

**Minami: ¬¬" Urusai que tu dejas en un peor suspenso a los demas**

**Akemi: O_O" jejeje-Risa nerviosa**

**Minami: Bien agredesco por los reviews a KIYOMI-NEKO nereida-chann y DarcKLove nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	5. chapte5 :Recuperando mis recuerdos Final

**Minami: Hola mundo cruel vale no **

**Akemi: Bueno como ven esta loca ya termino los deberes aunque me impresiona que acabe sus deberes en una semana **

**Minami: Jejeje esque le pedi ayuda a Raquel-chan**

**Akemi: Ya veo Rauqel-chan es buena amiga **

**Minami: Si jejejeje bueno aqui va el disclaimer**

**Minam&Akemi: Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Minami-chan son de la total autria de Peacht-Picht**

_**Capitulo 5: Recuperando mis recuerdos...**_

**_En eso el huevo empezó a romperse y una brillante luz rosa empezo a inundar todo el_**** lugar...**

**Amu pov**

No recuerdo mucho solo que una luz rosa empezó a inundar el lugar dando como consecuencia que Utau y yo nos cubrieramos la cara con los brazos por la potente luz, despues de eso apareci en un tipo de habitacion rosa entonces una voz me llamo diciendome Amu-chan me voltee para ver quien era pero nada empece a caminar y vi una mesita en donde estaba la foto de Utau junto conmigo y su hermano, otra foto aparecio en la misma mesita blanca pero esta vez estaba con una chica de pelo ondulado y ojos color miel junto a una pelicastaña que estaba sacando la lengua de lado otra foto aparecio pero esta vez estaba junto a un pelicastaño y un rubio de una apariencia muy rara como si en vez de chico fuera chica **(Minami: Para los que odien a Tadagay les doy un regalito jejeje y no pretendo ofender a los que sean fans de el rubio)** tambien aparecio una en donde estaba con un chico pelimorado junto a la chica de cabello ondulado entonces la vosecita se hiso presente otra vez...

**Fin Amu pov**

-Amu-chan-Dijo una vosecita atras de Amu

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me has traido a este lugar? ¿Quienes son los de las fotos?-Pregunto la pelirosa dándose vuelta para encontrarse a un pequeño bulto flotante de color rosa

-Amu-chan yo soy Ran una de tus shugo charas, segundo te he traído a este lugar para que recuperes tus recuerdos o solo algunos de ellos, tercero los que aparecen en la foto son tus amigos-Contesto el pequeño bulto

-Entonces...¿Como volveré a recuperar mis recuerdos?-Pregunto con voz temblorosa la pelirosa

-Eso es facil Amu-chan solo cierra los ojos-Contesto alegremente Ran, la pelirosa hiso lo que se le indico, entonces el pequeño bulto puso uno de sus pequeños dedos en la frente de Amu...

**Amu pov**

Cerre los ojos como me lo pidió Ran mi...Shugo chara senti uno de sus pequeños dedos tocar mi frente y en ese instante mis recuerdos volvieron recupere el recuerdo de mis amigos, los charas, por que antes Utau y yo no nos llevábamos bien, la pelea con Easter, el embrión e incluso mi...mi relacion con el hermano de Utau entonces abri los ojos y me encontré con mis 4 charas algo dudosas pero despues esbozaron una sonrisa

**Fin Amu pov **

-Chicas-Dije con un sonrisa

-Amu-chan-Dijieron las cuatro charas esbozando una gran sonrisa

En eso la luz desaparecio y Amu se encontraba denuevo en su cuarto con una Utau demasiado desconcertada

-Utau-Dijo Amu feliz

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto algo desconcertada Utau

-Lo he recordado todo-Dijo Amu abrazando a Utau

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Utau

-Si pero ahora tenbgo que ir a buscar a tu hermano-Dijo Amu separandose de Utau

-Claro el esta en el parque practicando-Dijo Utau y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Amu ya no se encontraba

**En el parque...**

Yoru: Ikuto-nya siento la presencia de shugo charas-nya-Dijo Yoru al aldo de Ikuto en el cesped

-Que tiene de interesante eso Yoru-Dijo Ikuto dando un suspiro

-Tal vez que ya he recuperado a mis charas y ahora tengo mis recuerdos de nuevo-Dijo una voz muy conocida para Ikuto

-Amu-Dijo sorprendido el peliazul parandose del cesped-¿En serio?-Pregunto aun sorprendido el peliazul

-Si-Asintio Amu y los dos se abrazaron para despues compartir su primer beso en los labios

_**Fin**_

**Minami: Ohayo Mina TT-TT bueno algun dia esto tenia que acabar y ese dia es hoy bien agradezco el review de...**

**KIYOMI-NEKO-Te agradezco que seas casi siempre el primer review de la historia y aqui esta el final que me ha costado redactar por que la inspiracion no me llegaba TT-TT**

**Minami: Agradezco el review de...**

**meiliing-Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno aqui tienes el final espero sea de tu agrado**

**Minami: Agradezco el review de...**

**Cindy Ec-Intente que el capitulo fuera largo lo se soy pesima para hacerlos largos pero eso no se me da lo admito pero bueno aqui esta el final espero sea de tu agrado **

**Minami: Bien yo me despido algun dia tenia que acabar y ese dia es los voy a extrañar pero bueno espero que este final haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en otra historia TT-TT**


End file.
